Skrzynki kontaktowe
thumb|250px|Cole przed anteną satelitarną. Skrzynki kontaktowe – nośniki tajnych wiadomości w inFamous, zakodowanych przez Johna White'a (z wyjątkiem ostatniej). Poproszony o zainstalowanie i skonfigurowanie anten satelitarnych w Empire City, agent NSA, John White wykorzystał je do zarejestrowania swych raportów podczas rozpracowywania organizacji terrorystycznej o nazwie Synowie Pierworodni. Agencja nigdy jednak nie uzyskała do nich dostępu. Opis Na obszarze całego miasta znajdują się trzydzieści dwie (32) skrzynki kontaktowe Johna, których położenie mógł wykryć Cole MacGrath, przy pomocy swego impulsu radarowego. Dotarłszy do odpowiedniej anteny satelitarnej, Cole mógł pobrać dołączony do niej plik, zawierający w sobie zakodowaną wiadomość. Mężczyzna mógł ją rozszyfrować przy użyciu telefonu, dzięki hasłu podesłanemu przez agentkę FBI, Moyę Jones, w trakcie misji wątku głównego Tajemnicze sygnały. Odnalezienie każdej takiej wiadomości nagradzało MacGratha dodatkowymi pięćdziesięcioma (50) punktami doświadczenia. Dzięki nim MacGrath mógł poznać więcej informacji na temat wrogich organizacji, eksperymentów Kesslera lub chociażby badań nad Kulą Promieni. Mapa_Empire_City_(inFamous).PNG|Mapa Empire City, z uwzględnieniem skrzynek kontaktowych zaznaczonych żółtymi punktami. Treść wiadomości Pierwsze spotkanie *'John': Nawiązałem kontakt z Synami Pierworodnymi. Poznałem kobietę o imieniu Jane. Zadawała mi różne pytania, między innymi czy mam zdolności pozazmysłowe. Rzekłem jej, że mam zdolność pozazmysłowego postrzegania w snach i mimowolnej telekinezy. Jane trawiła to przez chwilę, a potem dała mi adres. Miałem spotkać się z nią o północy. Nie podała innych szczegółów. Wstęp, część I *'John': Dziesięciodniowe opóźnienie łączności spowodowane utratą świadomości. Spotkałem Jane przed opuszczonym magazynem. Założyła mi na głowę czarny worek i poprowadziła mnie. Naliczyłem dwa tysiące kroków i jeden zakręt w prawo. Posadziła mnie na krześle, przywiązała ręce i nogi i zostawiła mnie tam. Wybuch *'John': Nie udało mi się powstrzymać Kesslera od zdetonowania Kuli Promieni. Cholerstwo wysadziło pięć, sześć przecznic, zabijając Bóg wie ilu ludzi. Znalazłem Kulę Promieni w leju, obok jakiegoś dzieciaka. Nie wiem, czy był martwy. Nie miałem czasu sprawdzić. Spróbuję gdzieś się ukryć. Jeśli ktoś to słyszy, proszę o natychmiastową ewakuację. Musicie mnie stąd wydostać zanim znajdzie mnie Kessler. Wstęp, część II *'John': Nie wiem jak długo byłem przywiązany do tego krzesła ― przynajmniej kilka godzin. Wreszcie ściągnięto worek i zobaczyłem, że przede mną stoi jakiś nieokrzesaniec. Musiał mieć ponad dwa metry i ważyć ze sto pięćdziesiąt kilo. Powiedział, że mnie pobije, a jeśli zechcę, żeby przestał, muszę przekazać mu to mentalnie, moim umysłem. Potem przyłożył mi w twarz. Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous Kategoria:Tajne wiadomości Instalacja talerzy *'John': Zostałem wypuszczony z ambulatorium. Pierwsze zadanie to instalacja i konfiguracja anten satelitarnych w całym Empire City. Gdy zapytałem, co planują zrobić z tymi antenami, powiedziano mi żebym, pilnował swojego nosa. Te anteny są w ustronnych i bezpiecznych miejscach, dlatego użyję ich jako skrzynek kontaktowych. Wstęp, część III *'John': Mniej więcej przez pierwsze pół godziny bicia, skupiał się na środku mojego ciała, waląc prosto w żebra. Próbowałem poaktorzyć, zaciskałem oczy i gromiłem go wzrokiem. Chciałem, żeby wyglądało to jakbym naprawdę coś robił siłą umysłu, ale tylko się z tego śmiał. Po trzech ciosach w głowę pochylił się nade mną i kazał się skoncentrować, nadać myślom kształt i uczynić je realnymi. Powiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, zatłucze mnie na śmierć. Ambulatorium *'John': Byłem w ambulatorium przez wiele dni. Miałem własny pokój i nie widywałem nikoko poza pielęgniarką. Sprawdziłem drzwi kilka razy, ale zawsze były zamknięte. Sprawdziłem kroplówkę, podawali mi stałą dawkę dolofiny. To by było na tyle z ich zdolności leczenia. Kessler *'John': Dziś przedstawiono mnie Kesslerowi. Do prawego ramienia miał przymocowane jakieś metalowe urządzenie, a jego twarz była cała w bliznach, chyba po jakimś wypadku. Jeden ze strażników powiedział mi, że Kessler od dziesięcioleci jest przywódcą Synów Pierworodnych, ale że czasem znika na długo. Pierwsze wrażenie pozwala sądzić, że Kessler szczerze wierzy. Ma cel i ma zamiar go zrealizować. Możliwe, że musimy zająć się nim wcześniej niż początkowo zakładaliśmy. Wejście do laboratorium *'John': Dostałem dostęp do głównego laboratorium. Podsłuch dźwiękowy zostanie uruchomiony w ciągu 24 godzin. W laboratorium umieściłem dwa urządzenia nagrywające, które dadzą optymalny odbiór. Spróbuję także umieścić urządzenia w stołówce i innych miejscach publicznych. Sasha *'John': Zmiana zadania ― Teraz mam ochraniać kobietę o imieniu Sasha. Prawdopodobnie bada ona techniki kontroli umysłu. Coś w areozolu albo żelu. Przeczucie mówi mi, że jest wabikiem, więc muszę być ostrożny. Podsłuch: Kessler *'John': Dalej jest nagranie audio Kesslera. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kessler': Obiekt #345a wykazuje niesamowite postępy. Przysadka mózgowa powiększyła się o 39%, a niewiellka regeneracja mięśni jest praktycznie natychmiastowa. Niepokoi mnie niewłaściwe ukrwienie kończyn dolnych. Wchłanianie tlenu w tych częściach ciała spadło o 3,6%, a tak duży spadek może mieć wpływ na zachowanie obiektu. Należy przeprowadzić więcej testów. Synowie pierworodni, część I *'John': Informacje. Synowie Pierworodni wywodzą się ze średniowiecznej Europy. Dokładna data powstania jest nieznana. W XVII wieku musieli uciekać do Nowego Świata, bo uważano ich za czarnoksiężników lub sojuszników diabła. Po przybyciu do Ameryki grupa kontynuowała spotkania i eksperymenty, koncentrując się na telekinezie, jasnowidzeniu i channelingu. Nie ma na to żadnego potwierdzenia, ale obecni członkowie grupy twierdzą, że jest ona odpowiedzialna za wydarzenia w Salem w latach 1692-93 i wykorzystują je jako dowód ich zdolności paranormalnych. Synowie pierworodni, część II *'John': Informacje. Liczba członków znacznie wzrosła po wojnie secesyjnej, ponieważ grupa znajdowała ludzi podzielających ich zainteresowania i wierzenia. Ale pojawienie się Richarda Tate'a w 1892 doprowadziło do stworzenia organizacji, któą dziś uważamy za Synów Pierworodnych. Głównym celem Tate'a było wykorzystanie technologii czasu do odblokowania "prawdziwej" mocy mentalistów. Tate wierzył, że nowe technologie, w szczególności prace Edisona, mogą posłużyć do zwiększenia mocy umysłów członków grupy. Luigi Galvani *'John': Znalazłem skrzynię dokumentów związanych z pracami Luigi Galvaniego. To oczywiste, że ktoś, prawdopodobnie Kessler, starał się poszerzyć badania Galvaniego nad interakcją między elektrycznością, a mięśniami. Wiele napisano tu o stworzeniu nowego rodzaju jonu, ale nie rozumiem tego. Skopiuję to wszystko i wyślę na skrytkę pocztową. Labirynt *'John': Dziś eskortowałem Sashę do Labiryntu na spotkanie z jakimś starcem. Nie znam jego imienia, a Sasha chciała zachować to spotkanie w tajemnicy. Było gorzej niż się spodziewałem, nawet jak na Labirynt. Dookoła pełno bezdomnych, głodujących ludzi i walących się budynków. Ktoś musi zburzyć to miejsce. Synowie pierworodni, część III *'John': Informacje. Według oficjalnej historii grupy, w okresie przywództwa Tate'a prowadzono wiele badań i osiągnięto wiele przełomów. Uwaga: Nie zachowały się dowody żadnych określonych przełomów. Odrzucono kilka próśb o zaprezentowanie czegokolwiek stworzonego w tym okresie. Koniec uwagi. Po śmierci Tate'a Synowie Pierworodni formalnie uznali Empire City za swą siedzibę operacyjną. Sasha i Kessler *'John': Sasha i Kessler wdali się w romans. Z grubsza wygląda to normalnie, ale czasami Sasha wspomina, że Kessler nie robi tego "co mu się każe", albo, że nie rozumie dlaczego on jest "inny". Sasha z pewnością ma na myśli coś więcej, niż zwykłą dynamikę władzy obecną w każdym związku. Kula Promieni *'John': Po raz pierwszy widziałem urządzenie, które Kessler nazywa "Kulą Promieni". Jest wielkości piłki do koszykówki i składa się z dwóch połówek połączonych przewodami elektrycznymi i krzemowymi płytkami. W środku znajduje się nieznany obiekt. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak jakaś bomba. Muszę to ostrożnie zbadać. Podsłuch: Kessler *'John': Dalej jest nagranie audio Kesslera. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kessler': Eksperyment #34j. Umieściłem samca szczura w ołowianym pudełku przeciętnych rozmiarów; Kula Promieni jest w dodatkowej komorze przylegającej do obiektu badań. Wszelkie poprzednie eksperymenty zakończyły się natychmiastową śmiercią obiektu. Zamykam wieko. Aktywacja Kuli Promieni. Kula Promieni obraca się, i, chwileczkę. Słyszę, że obiekt się porusza. Niewiarygodne ''― ''on lata! Cholera, zastrzelić go! Zastrzelić go! Wypędzenie Sashy *'John': Kessler i Sasha mieli dziś sprzeczkę. Nie wiem dokładnie jakie były jej przyczyny, ale doszło do tego, że Sasha uderzyła Kesslera. Dostałem polecenie wyprowadzenia Sashy, co zrobiłem. Odchodząc Sasha odwróciła się, spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała, że wróci i że będziemy cierpieć zanim nas zabije. Muszę przyznać, że wyraz jej twarzy lekko mnie przeraził. Spodziewam się, że zostanę przeniesiony do Kesslera. Podsłuch: Kessler *'John': Dalej jest nagranie audio Kesslera. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kessler': Eksperyment 52c. Dorosły samiec szympansa jest podłączony do Kuli Promieni za pomocą sześciu elektrod. Mitch przełącz potencjometr na 10. Obiekt odczuwa niewielki dyskomfort. Podnieś do 15. Ciekawe, zwiększmy do 20. Widać, że obiekt odczuwa ból, pojawiło się krwawienie z nosa i uszu. Zwiększ do 28, Mitch. Cholera. Cóż, nie tego się spodziewałem. Mitch, niech ktoś to posprząta. Podsłuch: Kessler *'John': Dalej jest nagranie audio Kesslera. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kessler': Tak, chciałbym zamówić wysłanie paczki. Nie, tylko jednej. Czy mogę poprosić o określonego kuriera? Rozumiem. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy są godni zaufania, ale ja ufam tylko temu jednemu. Nazywa się Cole MacGrath. Tak, zaczekam. Wsparcie operacyjne *'John': Czy ktoś odsłuchuje moje wiadomości? Agencja nie kontaktowała się ze mną od dwóch tygodni, a rzeczy, które oglądam są milion razy gorsze niż się spodziewaliśmy. Zwierzęta z supermocami, ludzie poruszający przedmioty siłą umysłu. Nie poradzę sobie z tym sam. Podsłuch: Kessler *'John': Dalej jest nagranie audio Kesslera. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kessler': Ostatnie przygotowania są na ukończeniu. Urządzenie zostanie dostarczone na róg Dziewiętnastej i Sloat o 19.00. Detonacja nastąpi dwie minuty później. Po wybuchu urządzenie zostanie odzyskane i umieszczone w polu statycznym, a ja będę czekał na wyniki. Gdyby zdarzenie nie wywołało pożądanych efektów, zostanie zaplanowana druga próba. Aresztować Kesslera *'John': W oparciu o zebrane przeze mnie dowody zalecam podjęcie natychmiastowych działań przeciwko Kesslerowi. Ponieważ stanowi on zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego, wymaga wyjątkowych środków przewidzianych w ustępie 34c Ustawy Patriotycznej. Proszę o podjęcie działań. Podsłuch:Kessler *'John': Dalej jest nagranie audio Kesslera. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. *'Kessler': Próby na zwierzętach okazały się skutecznym, ale ograniczonym sposobem eksperymentowania. Zwierzęta nie mają zdolności zaawansowanego myślenia kognitywnego właściwego ludziom, więc Kula Promieni "wymusza" na nich wyjątkowe zdolności. Dlatego wszystkie dane sugerują, że jeżeli Kula Promieni zostanie uruchomiona w pobliżu ludzkiego przewodu, rezultaty będę wyjątkowe. Zdolności powinny ujawnić się po upływie od 1 do 48 godzin, a w sprzyjających okolicznościach przewód zyska pełną kontrolę nad mocami w ciągu trzech tygodni. Aktualne testy wykazały, że Kula nie ma wpływu na ludzi, nie będących przewodami. Stan operacji *'John': Słuchajcie, mam dość kombinowania. Mój opiekun zniknął i nikt nie odpowiada na moje telefony. Ile dowodów jeszcze potrzebujecie? Jeśli to się stanie wina spadnie na was, nie na mnie. To wy do tego dopuścicie. Zaginęła Kula Promieni *'John': Cholerni mutanci, czy Ludzie Ziemi, nieważne jak się nazywają, znaleźli mnie. Włąmali się, gdy spałem, i zabrali Kulę Promieni. Zastrzeliłem dwóch, ale reszta mi uciekła, nie znam miasta tak dobrze jak oni. Mam jedną skrzynię sond ukrytą niedaleko doków. Wypuszczę je i zobaczę, czy uda mi się ustalić dokąd zabrali Kulę Promieni. Spotkanie z Cole'em *'John': Nawiązałem pierwszy kontakt z Cole'em MacGrathem, tak zwanym "elektrykiem", i zapewniłem sobie jego pomoc. Zdaje się, że ma głowę na karku, ale wpakował się we współpracę z kimś o imieniu Moya. Przeczucie mówi mi, że ona pracuje dla konkurencyjnej agencji, obcego mocarstwa albo dla Kesslera. Chciałbym ją złapać i ustalić co wie. Głos Przetrwania *'John': Widziałem jak oprychy Kesslera wpadły do sieci telewizyjnej, z której korzystał tak zwany Głos Przetrwania. Próbował nadać ostatni komunikat, ale zabili go i nie zdążył wiele powiedzieć. Szkoda, że tak się to skończyło. Nawet lubiłem tego dzieciaka. Niewyobrażalne *'John': Spędziłem mnóstwo czasu myśląc o tym, co się tu stało. CDC nagle ściągnęło jednostki wojskowe, a FEMA zachowuje się jak agencja policyjna. Nie odzywa się nikt z NSA i Bóg jeden wie, co robi FBI. Zdaje się, że ktoś szykuje grunt pod fundamentalną zmianę zasady funkcjonowania tego kraju i jego władzy. Jeśli nie zniszczymy Kuli Promieni, wszędzie mogą pojawić się tacy ludzie jak Cole. I któż ich powstrzyma? Nikt. Wiadomość dla Johna White'a *'Dyrektor Huston': Agencie White, tu Huston, dyrektor NSA. Wasza operacja została przerwana. Nikt nie obwinia was za to, co się stało ― wiemy, że zrobiliście wszystko, co w waszej mocy. Codziennie o 16.50 w punkcie zrzutu Zeta będzie śmigłowiec. Czas, żebyś wrócił do domu. Ciekawostki *Odnalezienie i odsłuchanie wszystkich tajnych wiadomości na obszarze dzielnicy Neonów nagradzane jest brązowym trofeum, o nazwie Just Scratched the Surface. To samo tyczy się pozostałych dzielnic Empire City, gdzie skompletowanie nagrań w Labiryncie nagradzane jest brązowym trofeum, o nazwie Further Down the Rabbit Hole, a w dzielnicy Historycznej ― You're so Sly. **Nazwa ostatniego z podanych trofeów nawiązuje do protagonisty innej serii gier Sucker Punch Productions, Sly Coopera. Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous Kategoria:Tajne wiadomości